Conventional sunscreen products generally take the form of ultraviolet (UV)-filter compounds and/or particulate UV-screening compounds (collectively, “sunscreen actives”) that are solubilized, emulsified, or dispersed in a vehicle, which is topically applied to the skin. The sunscreen actives, typically through the aid of polymers and other ingredients included in the vehicle, form a thin, protective, and often water-resistant layer on the skin.
Most organic sunscreen agents are oil-like and/or oil-soluble materials. High levels of these actives in sun care products render the products less appealing for their greasy skin feel and skin irritation.
Anhydrous sunscreen products are desired by consumers because of their easy and pleasant application to the skin and their good water resistance. Monohydric C1-C3 alcohols are typically used in anhydrous products, as they are inherently clear, and their volatility results in a dry feel. In addition, the use of monohydric alcohols helps prevent phase separation over time. Currently marketed clear sunscreen sprays may contain greater than 40% alcohols.
However, there are disadvantages to the use of monohydric C1-C3 alcohols in formulations. Products containing alcohols require special safety measures be taken during production, storage, and transportation. In addition, alcohol-containing products are potentially flammable during use. In products containing film formers, alcohols may effectively adhere to the skin and may ignite when in contact with a flame. Alcohol-free products are of interest to consumers because of odor, tolerance, and safety.
Among sunscreen products, sprays are gaining increasing consumer preference because of their convenience and ease of application. However, traditional sunscreen sprays suffer from greasy feel and white and/or shiny residue left on the skin after application.
The applicants have recognized that severe aesthetic and performance problems still exist in most all sunscreen spray products. Accordingly, the applicants have now identified an alcohol-free sunscreen composition that has a light, dry feel, low shine, and is clear when applied onto the skin.